1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for fixing together, or controlling the relative positions of, adjacent bone portions.
2. Background Art
A multitude of systems currently exists for purposes of fixing together, or otherwise controlling the relative positions of, adjacent bone portions. As an example, a bone fracture may be prepared for healing by utilizing a plate that strategically accepts screws so that the bone portions, between which the fracture site is located, are held positively together, potentially with a compressive force.
Bone portions/discs are commonly required to be fixed or stabilized in the cervical spine. This may be accomplished so that the adjacent disks are either fixed in relationship to each other or interconnected so that controlled movement therebetween is permitted.
In designing such systems, the main objective is to reliably and positively interconnect adjacent bone portions for their intended cooperation, be it static or dynamic in nature. It is also an objective to design versatile systems that will be flexible in terms of how they attach to adapt to different bone sites and conditions. It is further an objective in this field to design systems that can be conveniently attached, yet will not be prone to loosening over their intended life.